


with shortness of breath

by IllyriatheSmurf7



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Juliantina, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyriatheSmurf7/pseuds/IllyriatheSmurf7
Summary: Juliana didn’t know it was possible to be affected by such an innocent touch, but when Valentina’s finger brushes against her lips again, she finds herself gasping quietly, and the intense pull she had been feeling towards Valentina since she had asked her to go upstairs becomes impossible to resist.(Or what happened between the moment they entered the shower and the morning after.)





	with shortness of breath

“I’m nervous.”

 

“Me too,” Valentina whispers, pressing her forehead against Juliana’s and hiding her blushing face. She can feel her heart thrumming against her ribcage. Never in her life has she been this nervous. Lifting her head with a quiet breath, she searches Juliana’s dark eyes, feeling her face grow warmer with the intensity of her stare. 

 

“Do you…” she hesitates, trying to overcome her nerves. “Do you want us to stop?”

 

“No,” the answer arrives immediately. “No, I don’t want to.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I don’t want us to stop.” The lack of hesitation in Juliana’s voice makes Valentina smile, filling her with an anxious excitement completely unfamiliar to her, something she has never felt before and doesn’t know how to contain. Juliana’s smile makes her realize just how badly she doesn’t want to contain it.

 

“This is the perfect moment to realize what we feel.” Valentina nods and presses her forehead against Juliana, breathing her in and instinctively reaching out to hold her hands. She doesn't know how to say it, how to put it into words, but Valentina has long stopped having doubts about her feelings for Juliana. Everything she had dreamed of but never believed in, now she feels it for her.

 

“Come, I have an idea.” Valentina takes Juliana’s hand and walks them to the bathroom.

 

“What?” Juliana asks, lips stretching into a smile when Valentina reaches inside the shower to turn on the water. A small laugh pulls from Valentina’s throat, bright and infectious, and Juliana finds herself laughing with the taller girl. There is something comforting to both in the silliness of the moment, how they can share this nervousness and excitement, soothed by each other’s presence.

 

Juliana doesn’t miss the trembling of Valentina’s fingers when they brush against her stomach, teasing the hem of her shirt in a silent question. She holds Valentina’s gaze and lifts her arms, allowing the taller girl to pull off her top, leaving her only in her bra. She can’t help the light shudder that runs through her when Valentina’s fingers rest on her collarbone, letting out a deep sigh while she traces her skin all the way to Juliana’s shoulder. They had seen each other in only their underwear before, but this felt different. It held an intimacy that left them both struggling to breathe.

 

“Val,” Juliana whispers and Valentina blinks, snapping out of her entranced state and meeting Juliana’s eyes again. The younger girl only has to glance at her chest once for Valentina to realize what she is asking. Smiling softly, Valentina takes hold of her own shirt and quickly pulls it off, letting it drop on the floor and exposing herself for Juliana like she had done for her. Juliana’s warm eyes roam the expanse of Valentina’s chest and stomach, mouth slightly open and a faint blush on her cheeks that makes Valentina smile protectively. Despite the undeniable desire in her eyes, though, her hands remain at her sides, fingers clenching and unclenching like she isn’t sure what to do. When Valentina notices, a feeling of infinite tenderness for the younger girl spreads inside her. As new as this was to her, Juliana hadn’t experienced anything like it before.

 

Striving to make things as comfortable for her as possible, Valentina opens her own pants and pulls them down, laughing quietly when she trips trying to get out of the garment and Juliana instinctively reaches for her hand, helping her keep her balance.

 

“Thanks,” she says, and Juliana smiles at her before looking down shyly and letting out a shaky breath. She reaches for her jeans and starts fumbling with the button, but the shakiness of her fingers turns an action as simple as opening her pants into a challenge. It’s only when Valentina rests her hands on hers that she stills.

 

“Hey…” Valentina whispers, leaning against Juliana and searching for her eyes.

 

“I’m really nervous,” Juliana confesses, swallowing back her anxiousness and meeting Valentina’s gaze. She doesn’t know how, but Valentina had the power to make her feel safer than with anyone but also vulnerable beyond words.

 

“We don’t have to–“

 

“No,” Juliana cuts her off. “I want this. I want…” she pauses and bites her lip, unable to finish without keeping the quivers out of her voice. “It’s just that I’ve never–“

 

“I know,” Valentina interrupts her. She traces the lines of Juliana’s face with the tip of her fingers, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She brings her fingers under Juliana’s chin to make her tilt her head up and meet her eyes. Then, she smiles with a little shrug. “If it helps, I’m freaking out too. I’ve never showered with someone as beautiful as you.”

 

Juliana’s eyes go wide for a moment, and then a laugh bubbles up from her throat. “Aren’t you the charmer?” she says rolling her eyes a little and making Valentina laugh as well. She lets out a breath, smiling as she feels the tension slowly leave her body. Her hands aren’t shaking remotely as much as before when she opens her pants and steps out of the garment. She starts reaching for her underwear too but suddenly she feels Valentina grab her hand and tug gently. She looks at her in confusion at first, but soon they start laughing together when Valentina walks them both under the shower jet with their underwear still on.

 

For a moment, when the hot water hits her, Juliana forgets what is really happening. She just lets her eyes fall closed and enjoys the warmth of the water on her skin. But then, she feels Valentina’s hands on her, pushing her hair away and tracing softly her features. Juliana stills, breath caught in her throat as the heat rises to her cheeks with every gentle touch. Her hands, frozen mid-air, find Valentina’s cheeks at the same time as the taller girl runs her thumb across her lips, making her tremble. She feels herself being gently pushed back, squeezed between Valentina’s body and the wall behind her. Valentina’s quivering sigh against her cheek is what makes Juliana open her eyes. The sight is almost too much to handle. Valentina is looking at her too, face damp and flushed, lips half-parted and hooded blue eyes staring at her mouth. She is the most beautiful thing Juliana has ever seen, and having her this close feels too much and not even remotely enough.

 

Juliana tilts her head up and their noses brush against each other, foreheads pressed together with the instinctive need to be grounded into reality while their tentative exploration threatens to make them fall apart. Juliana didn’t know it was possible to be affected by such an innocent touch, but when Valentina’s finger brushes against her lips again, she finds herself gasping quietly, and the intense pull she had been feeling towards Valentina since she had asked her to go upstairs becomes impossible to resist.

 

She moves her hands from Valentina’s collarbone into her long hair, pulling her close at the same time as Valentina presses her fully against the wall, making her shudder with the contrast between the cold against her back and the heat of Valentina’s body against her chest. A few seconds of hesitation stretch almost painfully between them. Then, finally, Valentina kisses her.

 

The moment their lips meet, whatever anxiety they both were feeling simply melts away, replaced by the sheer need to feel and taste more of each other. It’s just a brush of lips at first, but as their need grows, so does the intensity of their kisses. Valentina opens her mouth, capturing Juliana’s upper lip between hers, and Juliana finds herself smiling into the kiss and leaning in, pushing back against the taller girl to feel more of her mouth. She is giddy with the sensation, reveling in the possibility to finally kiss Valentina like this, without being interrupted by anyone. Without restraints.

 

Her hands tighten on Valentina’s shoulder and in her hair at the back of her neck, pulling the taller girl closer to deepen the kiss. She shudders when Valentina lightly runs her tongue on her bottom lip, mimicking the movement of her fingers only moments before, and silently asking for permission. Juliana’s mouth falls open instinctively and a zing of pleasure shoots down to her core when her tongue brushes against Valentina’s.

 

Minutes go by as they’re content with kissing like this, languidly, with no rush. Pulling away and interrupting this feels akin to a crime to both, something beyond their will or control. Even through their brief pauses to catch their breath, their faces remain pressed together, lips brushing as their sighs are covered by the sound of the running water. They’re so close that Juliana feels the fluttering of Valentina’s lashes against the skin of her cheek, a teasing brush that makes her suddenly impatient and needy for more. She nudges forwards and captures Valentina’s lips again, sweeping her tongue into the older girl’s mouth with the uncontrollable eagerness to taste and feel more.

 

They both feel the shift, their kisses grow more desperate, their hands bolder. Tugged closer by Juliana, Valentina plants her hand more firmly on the wall, to avoid falling against Juliana, and her right hand comes to rest on Juliana’s ribs, a secure press right under her breast that makes Juliana heady, skin hot and tingling where Valentina is touching her. Instinctively, she cups a hand behind Valentina’s neck and changes the angle of the kiss, mouths fitting perfectly and moving together like their minds were connected. Her free hand travels down Valentina’s strong back, following the line of her spine until her fingers find the wet fabric of Valentina’s underwear. She doesn’t think about it. Her muscles move with a will of their own, and she keeps going, moving her hand even lower and cupping Valentina’s ass.

 

The sudden grab makes Valentina gasp and break the kiss. She slightly pulls back in surprise and Juliana freezes, hand remaining on Valentina’s backside but not moving. She opens her eyes as soon as she feels Valentina’s lips leave hers, suddenly tense with hesitation. Her eyes meet Valentina’s and she feels a tug to her lower stomach when she sees the blue irises turned dark with how blown her pupils are. Valentina holds her stare, mouth slightly agape and surprise evident on her face. Her silence makes Juliana worry for a moment, but before she can ask Valentina if she is okay, the taller girl leans in and kisses Juliana again, pressing her flush against the wall and licking into her mouth with a hunger that makes Juliana feel like she is burning alive.

 

Juliana’s hand instinctively squeezes at Valentina’s flesh and she feels her body throb with arousal when she hears the low, incoherent sound that Valentina exhales in her mouth. Their kisses evolve in a push and pull at who can consume the other more completely. Juliana realizes she is more than happy to lose when Valentina moves her lips under her jaw and starts kissing her neck, making her shake with the feeling of her lips and tongue on her sensitive pulse point. Juliana feels so good it almost hurts. She wishes she could stay there forever, feeling every inch of Valentina under her fingers as she lets the other girl ignite her with her loving, unrestrained attentions.

 

She is so lost in what she is experiencing for the first time that she doesn’t notice Valentina shifting against her. Valentina doesn’t either, really. Her body moves involuntarily, reacting to the sighs Juliana is letting out in her ear. They are both caught by surprise when Valentina brings her leg up and presses her thigh between Juliana’s legs. A sudden jolt of pleasure shoots up from Juliana’s core with the unexpected contact, and she lets out a loud noise, pressing her head back against the wall and opening her eyes.

 

She immediately meets Valentina’s gaze, heavy with arousal but sharpened by the surprise and concern Juliana can see growing with each second. They are frozen in the moment, unable to do anything except look at each other and pant loudly. 

 

“I’m…” Valentina shakes her head and pulls back slightly, taking her leg away. It’s only with the sudden lack of that pressure that Juliana truly becomes aware of how much she is pulsating with need. “I’m sorry,” Valentina licks her lips, red and swollen with the intensity of their kisses. 

 

“Sorry,” she says again, even when the tone of her voice seems to say the opposite. Her face remains inches away from Juliana’s, and the younger girl doesn’t miss the way Valentina’s eyes seem to have only grown darker.

 

“Val…”

 

“Do you…” Valentina squeezes her eyes and bites her lower lip in a way that tells Juliana she is trying to regain control over herself. It only makes Juliana want to watch her let go completely. “Do you want to stop? We can–“

 

“Val, no.”

 

“Because we can slow down, we can–“

 

“Val!” 

 

Juliana’s voice grows firm enough to finally silence Valentina’s nervous babbling. She lets out a soft breath when Juliana places her hand on Valentina’s cheek and rubs softly at her skin with her thumb.

 

“I don’t want to stop,” she whispers softly, smiling with how she can feel the tension leave Valentina’s body.

 

“I don’t…” the taller girl hesitates, trying to find the right words. “I don’t want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.” It’s such a caring, genuine wish that Juliana finds herself unable to breathe for a moment. She feels overwhelmed all of a sudden, so unused to being cared for like this, in this selfless way that demands nothing in return. She presses her forehead against Valentina’s and closes her eyes, refusing to taint the moment with tears.

 

“Let’s get out of here,” she whispers, and Valentina pulls back and blinks a couple times before nodding.

 

“Yes. Uh, yes okay. What do you want to do?”

 

Juliana searches her face, studying every detail of her features and trying to commit everything to memory. She smiles and tucks a strand of hair behind Valentina’s ear, never more sure of anything in her life.

 

“I want to go to your bedroom.”

  

* * *

 

They walk out of the bathroom and into Valentina’s bedroom hand in hand, barely containing the giggles as their feet leave a wet trail from the shower to Valentina’s bed. They carelessly throw their clothes on the furniture, laughing when half of the items slips and falls on the floor.

 

“We made a mess,” Juliana laughs, looking at the water trail behind her. She pulls the towel tighter around her body, tilting her head to capture the water in the tips of her hair with a flap of the cloth. She is stopped by Valentina’s hand, pushing back at the wet strands of hair. She is smiling too, wide and unrestrained in a way that spreads warmth inside Juliana and makes her stomach flutter. Her eyes look even bluer like this, bright and shining with the beads of water trapped in her eyelashes.

 

She closes the distance between them and presses her forehead against Valentina’s, smiling with the way the taller girl tilts her head down to meet her. Their noses brush together and Juliana brings her hand up to trace the naked skin of Valentina’s shoulder. Kissing her feels like the most natural thing in the world, something she doesn’t remember ever not needing so intensely. Their lips move slowly together as they fall into a natural rhythm. It’s a gentle kiss, it lacks the rush and hunger of the kisses they shared in the shower but it’s enough to stir that tingling feeling of need that Valentina had awakened inside her with her touches.

 

“You’re shaking,” Valentina suddenly whispers against Juliana’s lips, making her aware of the little tremors of her body. Juliana laughs shyly and looks down, feeling herself blush. It takes her a moment before she can collect herself, then she tilts her head up again to meet Valentina’s gaze. Her hooded eyes only make her tremble more.

 

“I’m… cold.” It’s not really a lie. The towel does very little to keep her warm, and her wet underwear sticks to her skin, triggering goosebumps all over. It’s an easier explanation than admitting that she feels close to falling apart with the way Valentina is looking at her and touching her.

 

Valentina doesn’t say anything, silently searching Juliana’s eyes in a way that tells Juliana she can see through her. Slowly, Valentina moves her hand from Juliana’s cheek, letting her fingers trail down the length of her neck to stop on her chest. Her eyes never leave Juliana’s, looking for any sign of discomfort or hint that Juliana wants her to stop. When she finds none, she tightens her fingers on the hem of Juliana’s towel and unwraps it, letting it fall on the floor and leaving Juliana in only her underwear.

 

She takes a small step back and does the same to her own towel, then she moves her hands back on Juliana’s shoulders, fingers trembling lightly when she hesitantly pulls down the straps of Juliana’s bra, always staring at the younger girl with a silent question in her eyes. Juliana feels her heartbeat tick up with a type of excited nervousness that threatens to make her legs give in. She holds Valentina’s gaze and gives a little nod, a movement almost imperceptible but that is enough to give Valentina the confidence to continue. She trails her fingers around Juliana’s armsand down her smooth back, stopping over the fabric of her bra. They laugh quietly when Valentina fumbles with the clasp, struggling to tug it open. She finally succeeds after a couple of tries, and the unclasped bra slides down Juliana’s body, falling on the floor and leaving her naked to Valentina’s gaze.

 

They both inhale sharply. Juliana keeps her eyes on Valentina’s face, swallowing hard with the way Valentina is staring at her, taking in her exposed skin. She is painfully aware of Valentina’s hand on her chest, her nimble fingers brushing against the underside of her breast in the ghost of a touch that only leaves Juliana shaking harder. She is surprised when Valentina pulls her hand away, but her confusion quickly morphs into a wave of heat when Valentina brings her hands behind her back and unclasps her own bra, letting the garment fall down. 

 

Juliana feels an intense flush spread from her chest to her cheeks all the way up to her ears. She cannot help but move her eyes down to Valentina’s chest, taking in the small swell of her breasts and the goosebumps around her nipples, pebbled with the way the cool air hit her damp skin. Juliana feels the throbbing between her legs come back, even more intense than before. She tugs her bottom lip between her teeth, trying to restrain the itching need to reach out with her hand and touch Valentina’s chest. Self-control is useless though, she realizes quickly, because Valentina suddenly reaches for her underwear and tugs it down her long legs, exposing herself entirely for Juliana.

 

For a moment Juliana forgets how to breathe. Her gaze is fixed between Valentina’s legs. She knows she is blatantly staring but she cannot stop, frozen in a feeling of awe and arousal unlike anything she has ever felt before. She moves her eyes up and down Valentina’s body, every inch of bare flesh making her more and more aware of the pressure at the bottom of her belly. She lets out a trembling breath, mesmerized at how someone can be so perfect. It’s only when she feels the tips of Valentina’s fingers against her hipbone that Juliana realizes the taller girl has stepped close to her again.

 

Juliana moves her eyes up to look at Valentina’s face. Her spellbound stare softens in an instant when she sees Valentina’s eyes and she notices the bashful nervousness behind her blue irises. As perfect as Valentina is to her, she isn’t that different, just a young girl like her, just as hesitant and timid about being together like this for the first time. The realization soothes Juliana all of a sudden, it eases her self-consciousness and makes her feel even more connected to Valentina. So, she doesn’t hesitate in nodding when Valentina moves her fingers under the fabric of her panties and gives a gentle tug. A moment later, Juliana’s underwear is on the floor and they are standing together, completely bare to each other.

 

“Wow…” Valentina whispers, exploring Juliana’s body with her eyes like the younger girl had done with her. She meets Juliana’s gaze again after several seconds, smiling tenderly and brushing her knuckles against Juliana’s ribs, spreading a pleasant tickling over her skin. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

Juliana is glad that Valentina presses her forehead against hers again, allowing her a way to hide the blush that spreads on her face with the compliment. She wants to do the same, she wants to tell Valentina how perfect she is, everything she is making her feel, but she doesn’t find the words. Everything feels reductive, too simplistic to apply to her feelings. So, instead of saying anything, she reaches down to grab Valentina’s hand and brings it up to her chest, pressing her warm palm above her left breast, right over her heart. She feels Valentina gasp against her cheek. She looks down where Juliana is holding her hand, feeling the strong heartbeat underneath her palm. She traces the swell of Juliana’s breast with her thumb, feeling the skin react to her gentle touch and the steady thumping suddenly grow faster.

 

Valentina moves her head enough to be able to look into Juliana’s eyes, bright and dark even more than usual, and she reads in them everything Juliana isn’t saying out loud. Her lips curl in a soft smile and she closes the distance between them, moving her arms around Juliana’s body and pulling her flush against her to kiss her again. They sigh into each other’s mouth when they feel their breasts press together, a type of intoxicating sensation that makes them instinctively deepen the kiss. Valentina feels Juliana’s hands on her, one splayed on the small of her back and one under her jaw, keeping her close to her in a way that makes Valentina feel like Juliana needs her more than oxygen. The thought alone of being able to affect her like this leaves Valentina heady with desire.

 

She is surprised when she feels herself being pushed back,not once breaking the kiss through the action. The back of her legs hits the bed and she sits down on the edge of the mattress, tilting her head up to chase after Juliana’s lips. She is panting by the time Juliana pulls back slightly. Her eyes open and she looks up at Juliana. The younger girl is standing between her legs and staring at her with an intensity that makes Valentina shiver. She feels her body lean in beyond her control, mouth slightly open and eyes fixed on Juliana’s red lips, immediately missing their softness against hers. She reaches for Juliana’s hand and gives a gentle tug. They fall on the bed together, laughing under their breath as they clumsily move up to reach the top of Valentina’s bed.

 

Finally Valentina’s head rests on one of the pillows, enclosed at each side by Juliana’s arms as the younger girl braces herself on top of her. Her dark hair has fallen over her face, tickling the skin of Valentina’s cheek with each intake of breath. Valentina smiles at her, unable not to when Juliana is looking at her with so much wonder in her eyes. She trails her fingers up Juliana’s arm all the way to the back of her neck and pulls the girl down on top of her. Their mouths meet again just as Juliana settles her body over Valentina’s. They both sigh at the feeling; every inch of their skin is pressed together, and yet, it doesn’t feel like it’s enough. Valentina wraps her arm around Juliana’s waist and pulls her even closer as their tongues move together. She smooths her palms over Juliana’s back, unable to get used to the softness of Juliana’s skin. Juliana’s weight on her feels just right, a grounding, delicious presence that ignites Valentina’s body with every little movement.

 

She finds herself breathless when Juliana shifts and their breasts rub together. Instead of pulling back to suck in air, she cranes her neck up and sucks at Juliana’s bottom lip, squirming with the little sound that comes out of Juliana’s mouth. She didn’t think it was possible to crave someone so much, to wish to be consumed so completely by another person. She had never been able to truly let herself go in her previous relationships, never felt the desire or need to. With Juliana it’s the opposite, she realizes when the younger girl moves her lips to her neck. She feels so overwhelmed already that she doesn’t know how she is going to be able to hold on to reality if they keep going, and stopping feels beyond the realms of possibility by now.

 

Valentina pushes her hand in the hair at the nape of Juliana’s neck when Juliana softly drags her teeth over her pulse point, making Valentina jolt with the sensitivity. Juliana doesn’t stop there, though. She moves her lips down, pressing soft kisses on Valentina’s sensitive skin and running her tongue over her collarbone. Valentina’s hand tightens in Juliana’s hair when she feels her lips at the top of her left breast. A gasp escapes from her throat and Juliana freezes all of a sudden.

 

Juliana pulls back and Valentina has to bite at her lip to hold back a protest, but the sound dies in her mouth when she opens her eyes and she locks gaze with Juliana. She is hovering over her, shaking lightly with the strain of keeping herself up, There is a hesitation hidden behind her dark eyes that Valentina cannot initially give an explanation to. She waits for Juliana to say something, but when several moments go by in silence, with Juliana doing nothing but shifting her stare over the features of Valentina’s face, lingering on her eyes and lips, Valentina decides to take the initiative.

 

“What’s wrong?” she asks, moving one hand up to cup Juliana’s cheek. She rubs her thumb softly over her skin, feeling her heart swell with the way Juliana closes her eyes and leans into her touch for a moment. When she looks at Valentina again, that hesitation that Valentina can still see seems to have diminished enough to let her speak.

 

“I’ve nev–“ Juliana pauses, cheeks caving in with the way she clicks her tongue. She pulls back even more and sits on Valentina’s waist, sighing heavily as she tries to calm her nerves. Valentina waits, resting her hand on Juliana’s naked thigh, trying not to squirm with the heat she can feel radiating from between Juliana’s legs. She paces her breathing, keeping her eyes on Juliana’s face until finally, Juliana locks gaze with her. “I want to touch you right.”

 

Valentina’s mouth falls slightly open with the confession. Out of all the things she had thought about that might have been a source of anxiety for Juliana, this wasn’t one of them. It shouldn’t have surprised her, though. She shares the exact same desire about the younger girl. A part of her wants to laugh at the mere idea that Juliana might be feeling inadequate in this situation, but the sheer vulnerability behind her dark irises holds Valentina back. She smiles instead, warm and reassuring.

 

“It’s you,” she simply says, gently rubbing her thumb back and forth over the skin of Juliana’s thigh. The younger girl looks down and gives a little nod, but her hands remain still in her lap, fingernails nervously torturing the cuticle of her thumb. Before she can build up the courage to resume what she was doing, she feels Valentina’s hand on hers.

 

“Look at me,” Valentina whispers, smiling when Juliana timidly looks up. “I want you.” The words fall naturally from her mouth, without concerns or pressure. She nods when Juliana quirks her brows up. “You.”

 

She basks in the way Juliana’s features relax, losing some of that tension that had made her hesitate. Valentina doesn’t wait for that anxiety to catch up to her. She takes Juliana’s hand and guides it up her body. They both inhale sharply when she presses Juliana’s hand over her breast, holding it there with her own until she feels a gentle squeeze. She struggles to keep her eyes open when she feels Juliana finally react and start exploring her.

 

Juliana’s palm is soft on her, gentle like everything else about her. Valentina can’t stop the shivers when Juliana’s thumb brushes over her nipple, rubbing over and around her hardened flesh in a way that has Valentina swallowing hard to contrast the sudden drought in her mouth and throat. Staying still and doing nothing has never been more challenging to her. Her fingers itch over Juliana’s legs, eager to pull her down and feel more of her. Valentina doesn’t know if it’s the flush over her cheek that betrays her, if Juliana is that perceptive or simply just as needy as she is, but suddenly she leans down and puts her mouth on Valentina’s other breast. 

 

Valentina wasn’t expecting it, and when she realizes what is happening it’s entirely too late and she can’t hold back a gasp. The sound doesn’t make Juliana freeze this time, it edges her on instead.Her hand squeezes softly at Valentina’s breast while she presses lingering kisses all over Valentina’s tender flesh. Her hot breath on Valentina’s damp skin causes a shivering feeling almost too intense in its simplicity, and whatever restraint Valentina was trying to impose on herself flies out of the window when Juliana wraps her lips around her nipple. Valentina’s chest arches into Juliana’s mouth beyond her control, her hands move into Juliana’s hair in a silent plea to stay there. She feels Juliana’s lips curl up in a small smile. She would comment on Juliana’s teasing nature if she wasn’t being rendered speechless by what Juliana is making her feel. She bites at her lip, but Juliana’s name still tumbles from her mouth when Juliana’s tongue finds her sensitive tip, gently lapping and sucking at it in a way that makes Valentina clench with need and leaves her sticky between her legs.

 

She becomes acutely aware of the way Juliana’s breasts drag across her stomach as the younger girl starts kissing her way down Valentina’s body. Her fingertips trail over Valentina’s ribs as her lips move down, covering every inch of skin she can reach with her kisses. She has done this before, much more and much more extreme things in her past, but no one has ever made her feel ablaze the way Juliana is doing with just her lips over her stomach. She is a shaking, panting mess by the time Juliana freezes again, right after having sucked at the dip next to Valentina’s hipbone in a way that made Valentina buck her hips in need.

 

“Juls…” she calls, blinking repeatedly to get the daze out of her head whenJuliana doesn’t reply. Focusing is harder than she thought, especially because Juliana’s stomach is now pressing right between her legs, making the demanding throbbing only worse. She knows Juliana can feel her wetness against her skin, she wonders if that’s what made her stop, everything getting too real too fast. Her body begs for more with an intensity she has never experienced before, but she forcefully push back that purely animalistic need. Instead, she puts a hand behind Juliana’s neck and gives a gentle tug. “Come here,” she whispers.

 

Juliana moves up her body until her face is hovering over Valentina’s again. She opens her mouth to say sorry but Valentina doesn’t let her. She pulls Juliana down and kisses her. A deep, long kiss that leaves no room for overthinking, anxiety or doubts. There is only the softness of their lips, the wet sliding of their tongues in each other’s mouths, the short, hot sighs every time they pull back to breathe only to dive back in right away. Valentina envelops Juliana with her arms, keeping her so flush against her it’s hard to tell where one ends and the other begins. Her long fingers reach around from behind Juliana’s back, brushing against the side of her breast and making Juliana shift on top of her, legs instinctively falling open when she rocks forward to deepen the kiss. Valentina doesn’t think twice and pushes her thigh up between Juliana’s legs, like she had done in the shower. The difference is that now there is nothing between them, and the wet heat of Juliana’s core makes Valentina feverish. 

 

Juliana lets out a small noise in Valentina’s mouth and instinctively tries to pull away, but Valentina doesn’t let her. She keeps her arm around Juliana’s waist and kisses her again, more tenderly than before, trying to be as soothing as she can while Juliana grows accustomed to the feeling. She doesn’t move. She doesn’t have to. Soon enough she feels Juliana press harder against her leg, fulling settling her weight on Valentina again and starting a slow, grinding rhythm that makes them both whimper through their kisses. When Juliana presses her forehead against Valentina’s, face scrunched up as she chases the building pleasure, Valentina moves her lips to Juliana’s cheek and then her jaw, peppering kisses all over the strong line of her bone.

 

Juliana goes willingly when Valentina rolls them over, landing on top of Juliana as gracefully as she can without detaching their bodies. So wrapped in the pleasure she is feeling, it takes Juliana several moments to become fully aware of what Valentina is doing and how the situation has now turned around. It’s only when Valentina starts kissing her way down her neck that Juliana opens her eyes, fighting against the heady arousal that is clouding her brain and pushing it back enough to being able to speak.

 

“Val,” she says, clenching her fingers around Valentina’s shoulder when the girl starts sucking at her pulse point. She bites back a moan and squeezes at Valentina’s bicep.

 

“Val,” she calls again, and this time Valentina pulls back. Juliana immediately regrets stopping her when she sees her blown pupils and the flush over her pink lips. Still, her self-consciousness about why Valentina felt the need to turn things around forces her to ask. “What are you doing?”

 

Valentina’s eyes go slightly wide with the question, and she can’t help the little laugh that comes out of her mouth.

 

“What do you think?” When Juliana doesn’t answer, she looks away for a moment, tongue nervously flicking at the corner of her mouth. Then, she forces herself to meet Juliana’s eyes again. 

 

“Well, I’m not doing it well enough if you’re asking this question,” she smiles shyly.

 

“Val, no,” Juliana immediately interrupts her, shaking her head. “It’s not that, it’s…” She tries to find the words, letting out a sigh of frustration directed entirely at herself. “It’s the opposite of that, really.” She splays her fingers over Valentina’s collarbone, tracing the skin all the way to the hollow of her throat and fixing her gaze there.

 

“I was the one who–“

 

“I know,” Valentina says softly, understanding perfectly what Juliana is trying to say. “It’s okay.”

 

Juliana clenches her jaw, annoyed with herself and her insecurity that made her stop despite her wish to keep going. She squeezes her eyes tight for a moment and then meets Valentina’s stare.

 

“I can continue.”

 

“Juls–“

 

“No really, I can. I’m–“

 

“Juls, listen to me.”

 

Valentina’s firm voice silences Juliana’s protests. She leans on an elbow and uses her free hand to trace the lines of Juliana’s face.

 

“I want to take care of you,” she whispers, rubbing her thumb over Juliana’s bottom lip and looking at her in such a tender, loving way that Juliana feels like nothing bad could ever touch her again as long as Valentina keeps looking at her like that. “Let me, please?”

 

Juliana suddenly remembers Valentina’s words in a very different situation. _“Let yourself be loved, Juliana!”_ How surprised she had been by the sudden outburst and the intensity behind it. She can feel that same intensity now, softened by the tenderness of her voice. It settles into her bone rather than hitting her, spreading through her body as a warm wave, and she finds herself thinking that every hardship she went through in her life was worth it if only for leading her to this, in the arms of a girl that makes her feel loved beyond what she believed possible.

 

She doesn’t say anything, she can’t bring herself to, but her head moves in a slow nod. Valentina smiles wide when she sees the movement, then she leans down and kisses Juliana again, letting several moments go by perfectly content with just sliding her lips against Juliana’s and feeling her relax underneath her. When she tentatively moves to Juliana’s jaw and neck, she feels the younger girl shift underneath her and the hard press of her fingers into her her back, a type of tension that has nothing to do with nervousness. Growing steadily more confident, Valentina resumes what she was doing before, taking her time on what has become her safe place on Juliana’s body. She presses small kisses on the sensitive skin, relishing every little sound and reaction she gets. When she feels the thrumming of Juliana’s pulse under her lips, she can’t help herself and she gently drags her teeth over that spot, soothing the sting with her tongue. It makes Juliana let out a whimper that shoots straight to Valentina’s core, a sound that becomes immediately addictive.

 

Slowly, Valentina moves her mouth down. With every inch of skin her lips touch, she finds herself more breathless. She wants to explore every detail of Juliana’s body, to discover what makes her squirm, what makes her moan, how infinitely soft her skin can feel under her fingers and lips. When she reaches the gentle slope of Juliana’s breasts, she pauses for the briefest moment, pulling back enough to stare at Juliana’s heaving chest in wonder. She looks up at Juliana for signs of discomfort, but the younger girl has her eyes closed, bottom lip pulled between her teeth in a way that makes Valentina want to slide back up and suck it into her mouth. She feels a small tug at the back of her head though, as Juliana’s fingers clench and unclench in her hair involuntarily, telling Valentina exactly what Juliana wants.

 

She doesn’t make her wait for it, she wouldn’t be able to even if she wanted to. She presses a kiss at the top of Juliana’s breast and then takes her nipple into her mouth. She feels Juliana’s body jolt underneath her, breath coming out in short gasps with every tingling sensation. She lets out a tiny whimper when Valentina brings one hand up to massage her right breast, at the same time as she starts sucking gently at the skin in her mouth.

 

Valentina understands perfectly why Juliana had smirked while doing the same thing to her. It’s an addictive, intoxicating feeling, knowing she can make Juliana react that way. She switches her mouth to Juliana’s other breast, covering it with the same gentle attentions. The need to clench her thighs and get some sort of friction to soothe the throbbing between her legs becomes almost unbearable when Juliana tugs at her hair and lets out Valentina’s name in the form of a whimper.

 

She lets go of Juliana’s stiff peak and moves her mouth lower. Her lips drag over Juliana’s stomach, light and teasing like the ghost of a breath, pressing deeper kisses here and there to savor the clenching of Juliana’s muscles under her mouth. She starts shaking harder than Juliana when she passes the jut of her hip and nuzzles at her thigh. Her fingers splayed over Juliana’s waist tighten involuntarily, reacting to the burning awareness that if she tilted her head just barely, her lips would find Juliana’s center. She thinks about doing it, and the more she imagines it the more she feels herself cracking with the heat that rockets through her body and leaves her mind dizzy.

 

“Val…” The strained voice pulls Valentina out of her thoughts. She quickly moves up Juliana’s body to be face to face with her again. She has to nuzzle at Juliana’s cheek to make her open her eyes, and she can’t help but smile when Juliana meets her gaze and immediately leans up  to kiss her. When her arms tighten around Valentina to keep her close, the taller girl immediately understands what Juliana is asking. She doesn’t say it out loud, but Valentina knows that Juliana needs her to ground her, to anchor her to reality if only with the comfort of her body pressed close. She knows, because she feels the same need. Because nothing in her past experiences has ever been so intense and overwhelming. 

 

Her need to take care of Juliana though, to make her feel safe and loved, overcomes everything else.

 

Keeping her body as close to Juliana’s as she can, Valentina shifts her balance on one arm and slides one hand between them. Her fingers brush over the planes of Juliana’s chest and stomach, following the same trail covered by her lips. She stops when she reaches Juliana’s hip, right at the apex of her thigh. They break the kiss at the same time to lock gaze with each other, both needing that type of connection and silent reassurance that they are together in their desire.

 

“If you want to stop at any point… or if I do anything you don’t like, just tell me, okay?”

 

Juliana nods but Valentina still doesn’t move. Her hand finds its natural place behind Valentina’s neck, and she pulls her down for a soft kiss.

 

“Okay,” she whispers this time, and Valentina doesn’t need anything else. She draws her hand down and her fingers find Juliana’s center.

 

The touch is immediately overwhelming for both, the intimacy of it ripples through their bodies and makes them shiver. Valentina feels Juliana’s hand on her back, fingers digging between her shoulder blades with the feeling of being touched this way for the first time. They are both hyper-aware, both mesmerized in different ways. Their senses zone in onto the delicate press of Valentina’s finger over Juliana’s flesh, and Valentina can’t stop herself from glancing down for a moment, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks and seeing it reflected onto Juliana’s face when she goes back to looking at her.

 

She moves her fingers slowly, tentatively exploring the slick heat and trying not to fall apart with how soft Juliana feels under her touch. She slides her fingers through Juliana’s slit, making sure they are covered in her wetness, before reaching up and placing a soft pressure on Juliana’s clit. The sighed moan that comes out of Juliana’s mouth gives Valentina the confidence to continue what she is doing. It spurs her on too, with the need to make Juliana let out more delicious sounds.

 

Valentina touches her gently but with intent, drawing small circles over her bundle of nerves in a way that she knows works for her. Feeling Juliana’s body quake beneath her tells her she is doing it right. Minutes go by like this, with Valentina touching Juliana without rush, slowly adding more pressure to test what brings out the strongest reaction in Juliana. She doesn’t mean to be teasing, she just wants to warm up the younger girl, to make her forget about nerves and doubts and replace everything with a type of pleasure that soothes rather than consumes.

 

She underestimated Juliana’s neediness though, or her own ability to affect Juliana so intimately,because soon Juliana grows restless underneath her, letting out a string of little sounds that tumble out despite the lip tucked between her teeth, and rocking her hips up to meet Valentina’s hand more firmly. The almost desperate way in which Juliana asks for more, more of this pleasure, more of Valentina’s touch, has Valentina’s mind reeling and her body tingling almost unbearably, demanding attention to the throbbing between her legs. She has to appeal to all her self-control to not just slide a hand down and touch herself.

 

When Juliana jerks her hips again, Valentina moves her fingers away from her clit. Whatever protest was about to come out of Juliana’s mouth quickly turns in a sharp intake of breath when she feels Valentina’s fingers circling her entrance. The question is there, silent and pressing and unavoidable, but they both need more than just the implicit encouragement of desire. Valentina nuzzles at Juliana’s cheek, pressing a chaste kiss at the corner of her mouth before pulling back enough to look into her eyes. She will never get used to it, the way Juliana’s eyes can be so dark and yet shine so vividly, like the depths of an ocean hit by moonlight. And she is definitely never going to get used to the way Juliana looks at her, everything she can communicate through her stare alone, how she can refrain from uttering a single word and still tell Valentinathat she has no doubts about wanting her to do this, about wanting _her_.

 

Juliana shifts slightly towards her and Valentina feels the tip of her finger dip inside her, just barely but enough to make both gasp.

 

“Remember what I said, yeah?” Valentina mumbles, but Juliana seems unable to give a spoken answer. She makes a soft, pleading sound instead, twisting her arms behind Valentina’s back and neck and tilting her head up for a deep, sucking kiss that sends a shock through Valentina’s spine.

 

Neither can wait any longer after that, and when Juliana rocks up again, Valentina slips inside. The slow push knocks the breath out of both. Juliana grows rigid underneath Valentina, scrunching her eyes shut and pressing her forehead hard against Valentina’s. She knows she is digging her fingers into her back, hard enough to be at least uncomfortable, but she can't bring herself to loosen the hold. Valentina’s solid body on top of her feels like the only thing keeping her anchored to reality, while her world threatens to tip over with the realization, the _feeling_ , of Valentina inside her.

 

On her part, Valentina feels just as wrecked, like the universe has shrunk down in an instant and zoned in where she and Juliana are joined. The push of her finger doesn’t give her pleasure in strictly physical terms, but it’s one of the most overwhelming feelings she has ever experienced. She holds perfectly still to give Juliana all the time she needs to adjust to the new sensation.

 

“You okay?” she murmurs, needing the reassurance that Juliana’s frown isn’t tied to any discomfort. She lets out a relieved puff when Juliana nods and her arm tightens around Valentina to keep her close. The proximity is so tempting that Valentina can’t help but move her lips over Juliana’s features, barely brushing but ever-present.

 

They let long, trembling seconds go by like that, sinking into the feeling of being so close to each other. When Juliana’s body relaxes underneath her and she rolls her hips upwards, Valentina has no doubt about what the younger girl is asking. She pulls out slowly and slips back in, moving as carefully as humanly possible to make sure the stretch doesn’t hurt Juliana. The little throaty sounds released against her lips and the twitching she feels around her finger tell Valentina that pain has nothing to do with the twisted nature of Juliana’s features.

 

After the initial tentativeness, Valentina sets up a slow, comfortable rhythm that has them both sighing heavily. Valentina pulls back to watch Juliana’s face as she works between her legs. It puts strain on the arm that is holding her weight, but Valentina barely acknowledges the discomfort. She is lost in Juliana’s reaction to her touch, in minute details she wants to burn into her mind and cherish forever. Juliana is quiet in her pursuit of pleasure, all trembling muscles and whispered breaths. Whenever a small noise escapes from her lips, it sends zings of pleasure directly to Valentina’s core and makes her immediately eager to hear more.

 

She watches in wonder how Juliana tilts her head back, pressing it into the pillow and exposing the strong line of her neck as her body tenses and arches. Valentina can’t resist the temptation and she leans down to kiss at the skin there, lingering over Juliana’s pulse point and mouthing at her jaw. When she runs the tip of her tongue over the taut line of Juliana’s tendon, Juliana moans quietly and her body jolts as if electrocuted. Her hands grow frantic over Valentina’s back, palms pressing and insistent over the smooth solid plane she is clinging to, until suddenly she moves her hands down and grabs at Valentina’s ass like she had done in the shower. It’s just as unexpected and it unbalances Valentina for a moment. She feels herself fall forward. Her waist presses directly into her hand, snug between Juliana’s legs, and it makes Valentina push deeper inside Juliana.

 

They both cry out at the feeling, and Juliana’s body curls into Valentina, trembling like she might fall apart in Valentina’s arms any moment. One of her hands move up to clench at the small of Valentina’s back, but Valentina is painfully aware of how the other remains in place, squeezing at her flesh in a way that threatens to awaken something raw and animalistic in her, the need to take and be taken until they are too spent for anything other than holding each other.

 

She curls her finger instinctively inside Juliana and watches with dark eyes how Juliana’s mouth opens and a whimpered gasp comes out in stutters and hits Valentina’s cheek. There is a tamed rush to their movements now, how they try to hold back and savor each moment but find themselves driven forward uncontrollably, both at the very limit of their tolerance.

 

Valentina can tell that Juliana is close, she sees it in the tension of her stomach muscles and feels it in the increasing tightening around her finger. It feels so good to see her like this, and Valentina grows desperate to see the younger girl fall apart underneath her. So, she draws her thumb up and circles it over Juliana’s clit.

 

Juliana’s chest heaves with the sudden rush of pleasure, skin slick and covered with a flush so beautiful that Valentina would lean down to kiss it if she wasn't caught up in Juliana’s face, locked in an expression between bliss and agony. She curls her finger again, rubbing Juliana’s clit at the same time with the slightest increase of pressure. It all snaps when Juliana moans Valentina’s name, whiny and desperate. Valentina pushes harder inside her as a reaction to the sound, and Juliana tumbles over the edge.

 

Valentina gets lost in the sight of the girl coming underneath her. Her body jerks and seems to collapse with every wave Valentina draws out of her, held together only by Valentina’s solid weight on top of her. She buries her face into Valentina’s neck, mouth open and moaning against her skin, and Valentina feels the stinging dig of teeth right above her collarbone, a feeling that threatens to push her over the edge like this, untouched.

 

Juliana drops her head on the pillow right after, panting and twitching with every aftershock that Valentina’s fingers are able to stretch. It’s the most erotic thing Valentina has ever seen, a vision that brands itself into her mind, and she can’t help but lean down and kiss Juliana, to see if she tastes different. She smiles into the kiss when Juliana moves her lips against hers, faintly responding to the kiss even while still trying to recover.

 

Valentina works the last tremors out of Juliana’s sensitive body, then she carefully pulls away, keeping her hand there and cupping Juliana’s center protectively for a few moments. She moves it away when she feels Juliana’s body shudder with the hyper-sensitivity, splaying her palm over Juliana’s hip instead and rubbing soothingly at the jut of her bone.

 

It takes a long while before Juliana’s breathing slows down and she opens her eyes, hooded and unfocused for a few seconds before she finally meets Valentina’s gaze.

 

“Hi,” Valentina says, unable to hold back a smile. Juliana doesn’t say anything, breathing quietly as she blinks the daze out of her eyes. Her hands, now slack with the release of tension, move up Valentina’s back and cup her face, pushing Valentina’s hair out of the way repeatedly, fingers shaking less and less with each caress. She strains up for a long, soft kiss that has Valentina’s mind reeling with everything that goes unspoken within the collision of their lips. She could do this forever, kiss Juliana back into reality after watching her come apart so beautifully. Her fingers itch over Juliana’s skin with the need to do it again, a need just as intense as the pounding at her core. 

 

She is vaguely aware that she is squirming on top of Juliana, unable to settle down with the way Juliana is running her tongue over her bottom lip. So lost in chasing after whatever touch she can get, Valentina doesn’t notice one of Juliana’s hands slide down her body. The press of Juliana’s fingers between her legs is so sudden and unexpected that she swiftly breaks the kiss and lets out a sharp gasp. It’s an explosion of pleasure she wasn’t ready for. Her hand instinctively grips at the sheets next to Juliana’s head and she has to squeeze her eyes shut, clenching around nothing when Juliana’s fingers trail over her heated flesh.

 

She knew she was sensitive. Her body had been on the verge of coming undone since she had felt Juliana’s mouth on her breast. But it’s only now that she feels the delicious, torturous press of Juliana’s pads between her thighs that Valentina realizes just how badly she had been craving this type of friction.

 

“Is this good?” she hears Juliana ask with a low voice that brings Valentina only closer to release. She fights against the fog of pleasure and nods, frantic almost.

 

“Keep going, please.”

 

She can’t believe how whiny her voice sounds, how close to self-destruction she feels already. Juliana’s fingers find her clit and Valentina drops her forehead against Juliana’s, panting heavily as her body is racked by zings of pleasure so intense that she feels the sting of tears behind her eyelids.  She wants to stay still, let Juliana explore her however she wants, but Juliana has already pushed her far beyond the limits of her self-restraint, first with the way she gave herself to her and now with how she is touching her, caring and imprecise and entirely overwhelming.

 

Valentina’s hips start moving with a will of their own, bucking into Juliana’s hand until the younger girl understands what she needs. When her finger slides down and slips inside, Valentina clamps down and goes stiff, feeling herself teether on the edge of release with the stretch of the first push alone.

 

She rolls her hips with unabashed eagerness and meets Juliana’s thrusts in a rhythm that seems too gentle to be able to leave her as wrecked as she feels. She cannot help but compare it to everything she had tried before. All the things she had done and had done to her and how even the most radical acts had left her mostly unaffected. The curl of Juliana’s finger inside her obliterates it all, melting away misconceptions and disappointments and everything she had believed to be true about sex.

 

Juliana may have never done this before, but she seems able to read Valentina’s body better than the most experienced of lovers. Her movements are clunky and imperfect, but they’re everything Valentina needs, and when Juliana pulls back only to push another finger inside of her, Valentina feels the arm she is leaning on give in and she collapses down on top of Juliana.

 

Valentina wants to apologize, to try to pull herself up again, but voice and strength fail her equally. She is trying to catch her breath when Juliana’s laugh suddenly resonates in her ears, bubbly and amused. It tinges everything with levity and warmth and Valentina finds herself smiling with it.

 

“Shut up,” she wants to say, but she is the one who gets silenced when Juliana rolls them over and she finds herself lying on her side, face to face with Juliana. It all feels even more intense when Juliana resumes her movements, the tights coil in her abdomen tensing and winding with each thrust. The position isn't ideal. Juliana can’t move her hand much and Valentina is pretty sure her wrist must be cramping, but there is something sensual and inebriating about lying together this way, bodies pressed together and hands free to explore.

 

Valentina moves one hand up the length of Juliana’s side to stop under her jaw, pulling the younger girl close enough that their lips brush together with each unrestrained moan. She is loud in a way that surprises her. Whenever she had been loud in the past, it had always been for her partner’s ego, never for an intimate need. But now, with Juliana, she is completely incapable to hold back the sounds that push at the back of her throat.

 

Her hips work faster to meet Juliana’s hand, the pressure mounting with each searching thrust. Valentina feels it, the way her orgasm approaches her faster than she is used to and unfamiliar in how intense it promises to be. She clutches at Juliana’s skin, shaking with the fear of letting go so completely and the unstoppable pull towards release.

 

Even the most involuntary resistance becomes futile though, when Juliana places her free hand on Valentina’s leg and tugs it up, hooking it around her waist. The hand that was working between Valentina’s legs gets trapped between their bodies, pressed flush against Valentina’s center. Unable to thrust, Juliana curls her fingers deeper and grinds her palm against Valentina’s clit, coaxing everything out of the taller girl until there is that familiar feeling of her body locking, leaving her breathless and suspended for a moment. 

 

Valentina’s vision blurs when the orgasm hits her. She moans against the skin of Juliana’s cheek, jerking her hips with every wave that washes through her. It is longer and stronger than what she is used to, and as the seconds stretch in excruciating bliss, she wonders if she isever going to come back from this.

 

It feels like an eternity when her body finally slumps down, boneless and quivering against Juliana’s. Bright spots dance behind her closed lids as she comes down from her high, trying and failing to catch her breath while her heart thumps so fast she thinks it might come out of her ribcage. She instinctively shoots a hand down and grabs at Juliana’s wrist to stop her movements, far too sensitive for even the slightest pressure.

 

“Stop, stop, stop,” she pants, forcing her eyes open and trying to focus. She still shakes with a final spark of sensitivity when Juliana pulls away. 

 

Their fingers entwine and Valentina brings Juliana’s hand to her lips, pressing a lingering kiss on its back that makes Juliana laugh quietly. It’s a soothing sound, one Valentina wants to crawl into to bask in the warmth it makes her feel.

 

The world looks more saturated in the aftermath of her orgasm, and Juliana’s eyes are no exception when Valentina finally meets her gaze. They are bright and vivid and almost too soft for Valentina to bear in her vulnerable state.

 

“Was it good?” Juliana asks, with a care and fragility that threatens to unwind Valentina after having barely recovered. It is also a question entirely too amusing after the type of high Juliana made her experience, and Valentina feels her lips stretch in a wide smile. She cups Juliana’s face and pulls her in for a kiss, laughing against her lips as the question replays in her mind.

 

“Fireworks,” she says when she breaks the kiss, and Juliana’s eyes go wide for a moment before a smile appears on her face. Then, she explodes in a fit of giggles that she muffles burying her face into the pillow.

 

Valentina laughs with her, wrapping an arm around Juliana and pressing loud kisses on her cheek and shoulder. There is a toothy smile on Juliana’s face when she finally looks up, something so pure and beautiful that Valentina feels like a better person just by being able to witness it. 

 

Nothing has ever made her feel so content and alive.

 

“How are you feeling,” she asks gently, nudging at Juliana’s cheekbone with her nose.

 

“I don’t know,” Juliana shrugs, diverting her eyes for a moment before meeting Valentina’s gaze again. “I just know that this feels… good.” A faint blush covers her cheeks. “Really good.”

 

This time, it’s Valentina that feels the heat spread to her face and ears. She bites at her lip, failing miserably at holding back a grin, then she presses a quick kiss on Juliana’s lips, just because it feels right, just because she can.

 

“Good,” she says, rubbing her nose against Juliana’s in a way that makes the younger girl laugh.

 

“Was your first time like this?” Juliana asks, looking at Valentina curiously now that she had one experience. Valentina shakes her head, chuckling at the memory.

 

“Not at all. My first time was… a mess.”

 

“Really?”

 

Valentina nods, distracting herself by playing with a strand of Juliana’s hair. “It kinda hurt and I didn’t want to do it again for a while afterwards.”

 

Juliana’s silence makes her self-conscious all of a sudden, so she shakes her head, squeezing her eyes and laughing it off.

 

“Anyways, is this really the time you want to talk about my exes?” Her tone is teasing and Juliana smiles with it, but her eyes remain soft and searching, making Valentina blush when their gazes meet.

 

“You didn’t hurt me,” she says, moving a hand over Valentina’s neck to rub her thumb under her ear. It’s such a tender gesture, the way she is trying to reassure her and bring her back to something good, that Valentina can’t help but smile with it.

 

“I’m really happy to hear that,” she whispers. Juliana doesn’t answer for a moment, just smiling back and humming contentedly. When she leans in to press her forehead against Valentina, the older girl is surprised to feel her shake slightly.

 

“And I wouldn’t mind… you know.”

 

“What?” Valentina asks confused. She looks down and sees Juliana bite at her lip, the way she does whenever she is nervous, or excited.

 

“You said you didn’t want to do it again.” Sucking in a deep breath, Juliana leans back enough to look into Valentina’s eyes. “I… wouldn’t mind.”

 

Valentina feels a low throb at the base of her spine when she realizes what Juliana is saying, what she is asking. She didn’t think she had it in her, not after having just come down from her orgasm, but her body reacts immediately, awakened with a fresh wave of need by Juliana’s soft request.

 

She doesn’t wastes time with words or questions. She pulls Juliana in and kisses her deeply. They both shiver when her hand slides down Juliana’s body.

 

* * *

 

They slip under the covers at some point between lazy touches and unhurried kisses. They wrap their arms around each other, their bare bodies pressed together and entangled like they are one inseparable whole. The steady rise and fall of their chests lulls them, as a pleasant exhaustion finally creeps up on them, no energy left in their bodies if not for holding each other.

 

“Val?” Juliana whispers, voice heavy with sleep.

 

“Mmm?” Valentina mumbles, and Juliana doesn’t have to look at her face to know that she has her eyes closed. She moves closer to Valentina, smiling when she feels the taller girl snuggle into her neck, a habit that has become as comforting to Valentina as it has to Juliana.

 

She swallows back what she wanted to say. The haziness of sleep makes everything feels like a dream, something that could slip away any moment. She instinctively presses herself closer to Valentina. The words linger at the edge of her lips, but she doesn’t say them. Instead, her hand comes to rest over Valentina’s ribcage, right where she can feel the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. 

 

This is real enough as it is, Juliana thinks. Everything else can wait. And telling Valentina that she loves her shouldn’t be limited to a moment that feels like a dream. She wants Valentina to know that she loves her every day, in the mundanity of life. She doesn’t want this to be special. She wants this, Valentina, to be her normal life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I hope you liked this, it came out much longer than I expected lol, they just feel a lot of things. Let me know what you thought with a comment below! Or you can find me on tumblr at the url hedawolf. Thanks for reading and much love!


End file.
